This invention relates to a resin composition having oxygen barrier quality.
The saponified product of an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer is thermoplastic and can be shaped by various methods including melt extrusion molding, injection molding and blow molding. In addition, this product has excellent oxygen barrier quality and hence is used extensively in packaging films, bottles, etc. However, even such saponified product of an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer does not completely prevent oxygen permeation and permits a certain amount of permeation. It is therefore desired to develop a material that uses the saponified product of an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer and which yet has better oxygen barrier quality.